Here I Lie In Neferet's Shadow
by GracieRedbirdCullen
Summary: This book is about Neferet's sister called Scarlet. Neferet starts off as Naoimhe. This will intertwine with burned in a very interesting way. Scarlet doesn't know about her father raping Neferet who is known as Naoimhe Neeve at this tim


The Curse Of The Whore.

"Just like Snow White"

My mother beamed at me whilst she brushed my hair with a smooth-bristled brush. I liked the way it felt against my head but I especially loved the attention I was getting. My Dad joined in "That long dark hair, Beautiful, big round eyes, pale skin and red lips. I'm going to have to fight the boys to get them away from you aren't I?" He chuckled. I lapped it all up loving it all. Being the first-born had its perks and more than likely meant that I would always be closest to my parent's hearts. I was just telling my parents about something I leaned in science class when my little sister ran in.

"Mummy, Mummy, Look what I did!" She had made a so-called picture out of dried pasta curls and a lot of glue. Excellent. Her auburn hair flapped around her head in wild curls as she excitedly shoved the piece of paper in our "That's beautiful, Naoimhe!" my mother exclaimed.

"Do you laaaiiike it Daddy?" She giggled.

"Of course I do, honey" He stared at her affectionately, stroking her hair in the same way he had to mine. He adored her. Everyone did. I always saw myself as a daddy's girl but Naoimhe had stolen his heart, from the minute she spoke her first word "Dadda" they had had a special connection. It didn't seem fair to me.

Growing up, the resentment grew and grew. She'd get things when I didn't, I'd get broken promises and she would get whatever her heart desired. She'd get boyfriends when I had none; she never had to have braces or acne. She stayed slim while I grew fat. The tension between us built but she stayed oblivious to why I was so short tempered with her. It was like she had planned it, my parents shouted at me repeatedly "She reaches out to you, yet you throw it back into her face!" Truth be told, I didn't have anything anymore, I had lost all sense of myself, I was ignored, pushed aside, into the corner, no one wanted to listen to me, or my opinions. They wanted to hear what Naoimhe had to say about politics and gay people. She had a mouth on her, that's for sure. So more time went by and we were in our teens, they're being only one year between us, we went to the same school. When we learned about the House of Night I was ecstatically happy, I had always felt that I was meant for some other purpose and the title 'Vampyre' seemed to fit perfectly. I was almost certain that I would get marked, it would be my new chance, a new name, a new identity, I could escape my sister's overpowering shadow and become my own person.

Two weeks later and me and Naoimhe were walking home together, things between us had eased up a little lately, I was trying more because I was so sure I would be leaving soon and of course no matter what, I did actually love my sister.

We'd both matured so much, but the resentment was still bubbling under the surface. By now, I had lost my baby fat and had become quite slender; I was beginning to understand how to use my curves to an advantage with boys. Of course, Naoimhe was taller and skinnier and still had boobs; her athletic figure always attracted male attention. With my new abilities to attract men I started pushing the limits, shorter skirts, lower tops. It worked, but Naoimhe still seemed to have this effortless magnetic affect. Everyone loved her; she knew how to treat adults, teachers, boys, and parents. Everyone was under her spell, even cats followed her everywhere, and she would always have this bizarre following of stray cats that would never even look in my direction. I began to try out some spells, witchcraft was close to being a vampyre in my opinion and it was only an amount of time until I'd be one (in my opinion) I did simple spells and managed to achieve them all, it was like I was gifted with if I wanted something to be done it would, or if I wanted to know something, I could. I even started to be able to pick up people's thoughts. I never spoke a word of this to anyone though. My gifts and talents were all I had left; it would be my little secret.

So that day, Two weeks after hearing of the House of Night, we were walking home. It was really dark and we could barely see. Everything went silent and still, like time itself had stopped and stood for a moment. We waited, frozen to the spot by the sheer terror pulsating through our bodies. "What's happening?" Naoimhe whispered loudly, her voice full of panic. A man stepped out from the shadows "Hello, Naoimhe, although I do believe that Neferet will be a more suitable choice."

Naoimhe stuttered her face filling with fear "Scarlet! Help me!" I stepped back, into the shadows the hatred I felt for her grew as realisation flooded though me.

The man lifted a finger, with a smile on his face "I mark thee in the name of Nyx"

As soon as he said it my sister collapsed to the floor, her head rotated in my direction and I breathed in sharply when I saw the crescent moon upon her head. She got EVERYTHING that I wanted! I called to the man. " What about me? Does Nyx want me?"

"I do believe that Nyx has seen that the power inside of you will be put to use, in some other form" and with his tainting words, as swiftly as he came, he disappeared.

I cried out, in agony, my heart feeling heavy. I pressed the first number on my speed dial and my father answered on the 6th ring.

"What is it?" he snapped. "I'm busy!" I mumbled through and explanation of what happened and Naoimhe's where abouts, hung up the phone and headed home, by the time I got there my parents where already in the car on their way to save their precious daughter. I went and sit in my room, in thought, door locked, I decided that it was time to leave, I didn't belong here. I couldn't leave yet though, I needed to get some things together. I grabbed a sports bag I had to use for PE and threw in items of clothing, toiletries and anything useful that I could lay my hands upon. I snuck down into the kitchen and brought back armfuls of food and packed it in, neatly, with everything else. I need money but I knew that I would have to wait until my parent returned, my father locked all his money in a big safe and carried the key with him at all times.

[parents return, Naoimhe is fine but needs to go to the house of Night, parents are gloating, Dad seems annoyed about something]


End file.
